Pain
by khantal
Summary: Perempuan itu hanya menangis menahan rasa sakit yang mendera hati dan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang di sayanginya berada di hadapannya. Semua orang tertohok melihat perempuan itu sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tak menangis. Semuanya bahkan berlari memeluk perempuan itu. soobaek /kyungbaek, angst
1. prolog

prolog

"explain, explain apa ?". Mata pemuda berwarga Korea itu yang penuh akan air mata, yang akhirnya air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari mata bulat pemuda itu. "Sekarang udah ga bisa di jelasin lagi, kenapa ?, KENAPA ?". Rahang pemuda itu mengeras menahan amarah. Ia mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan kasar.

Perempuan di depannya hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Nyalang dari lawan bicaranya. Ia mengepal tangannya sekuat tenaga, menahan Isak tangis demi mempertahankan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Maaf". Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis perempuan berambut sepunggung dihadapannya. Ia sangat kebingungan, putus asa, dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Akhirnya dengan segenap hati nya, Perempuan itu memberanikan diri menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Kita harus berakhir disini Kyung-soo". Air mata yang di tahannya pun keluar dengan sangat deras.

Pemuda bernama Kyung-soo itu menatap wajah perempuan didepan nya tak percaya.

"Kenapa Baek-hyun ?, Tolong jangan kayak gini". Kaki Kyung-soo terasa lemas mendengar perkataan wanita bernama baek- Hyun di depannya.

Keduanya sama-sama mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, menahan emosi yang mendadak keluar dari pikirannya.

"Maaf". Hanya maaf yang bisa Baekhyun ucap. "Aku ga pantes buat kamu".

"Omong kosong!!". Kyung-soo berteriak sangking emosinya. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. "Tolong jangan seperti anak kecil, Baek". Air mata Kyung-soo seakan-akan tak mau berhenti meluncur di rahang tegasnya.

"Apa salahku Baek". Nada yang di ucapkan kyungsoo benar benar sangat putus asa.

Hati Baekhyun seakan-akan remuk melihat pemuda di depannya yang terlihat sama sama putus asanya. Pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi masa depannya.

Ya masa depan.

Perempuan itu terkekeh di sela sela tangisnya. Memikirkan kata 'masa depan' membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Dadanya penuh sesak hanya karena memikirkan kata itu. Rasanya ingin menangis sangat kencang tanpa peduli dengan apapun. Rencana yang sudah di kelola untuk ' masa depan ' hancur tanpa ada sisa.

Baekhyun menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya dengan cepat. "Aku harus pergi". Ucapnya sangat singkat dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda bernama Kyung-soo itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong trotoar di depannya. Kakinya mendadak terasa menjadi jelly yang tak kuat menopang masa tubuhnya. Lututnya menabrak kuat trotoar sangking lemasnya. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di lututnya. Rasa sakit di hatinya lebih parah dari pada rasa sakit di lututnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas dadanya yang sangat sakit.

Sementara Baekhyun, perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu di sela berlarinya. Tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh dirinya. Ia hanya berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menempuh angin malam yang sangat dingin. Pandangan nya mengabur karena air mata yang memenuhi kelopak matanya.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Bertumpu pada lututnya karena kelelahan akibat berlari sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ia mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar pipinya yang di penuhi lelehan air mata. mata Baekhyun seperti tak menuruti keinginan nya untuk berhenti menangis. Bahkan keluar semakin dan semakin banyak.

"Apa salahku tuhan?".

Sekian prolog nya

Kalau banyak yang baca bakal di lanjut


	2. 1

"Terimakasih, selamat datang kembali". Ucap wanita berseragam di balik kasir dengan senyuman yang cantik, sedang melayani pelanggan yang datang di Starbucks coffe tempatnya bekerja.

Tangannya sibuk menekan layar komputer di depannya seraya menanyakan pesanan kepada pelanggan berikutnya. Kegiatannya tak pernah berubah, tiap hari selalu ramai orang yang sibuk bekerja datang hanya untuk sekedar sarapan atau menyesap kopi di pagi hari.

"Berikutnya". Teriak perempuan di balik kasir itu.

"Iced cappucino, please". Ucap pelanggan yang terlihat 'bukan asli Indonesia' karena kulit yang putih serta kelopak mata yang menurun. Terlihat seperti warga Korea kebanyakan. Menurut penilaian perempuan di balik kasir itu, berhubung dia sangat suka dengan drama Korea.

Perempuan itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Okay, wait a moment sir".

'one iced cappucino' gumam perempuan itu sambil mengetikan sesuatu di layar komputer di depannya.

"Fifteen thousand rupiah, sir".

Foreigners di depannya tersenyum seraya memberikan uang kertas bernilai 20 ribu rupiah kepada perempuan di belakang kasir itu.

Perempuan bername-tag Aulia Kinanti itu tersenyum seraya mengambil uang pelanggan di depannya

"This your iced cappucino sir". Aulia Kinanti yang biasa di panggil kinan menyerahkan segelas iced cappucino ke pelanggan di depannya.

"Thank you for coming, have a nice day"

Kinan terus memperhatikan pelanggan 'bule' yang memesan iced cappucino tadi yang berjalan ke arah meja dekat jendela.

Kinan mengerutkan keningnya 'wajahnya nggak asing' perempuan itu mengetukan jari lentiknya di meja kasir. Perempuan itu berusaha mengingat wajah 'bule korea' itu. Tapi akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia tak menemukan apapun di otaknya.

Seseorang perempuan berambut sebahu yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti Kinan muncul di balik pintu dapur. Ia menatap heran rekan kerjanya yang masih betah berdiri di depan meja kasir. Perempuan ber name tag 'Wita Chaniago' itu menghela nafas menghampiri Kinan yang sibuk mengecek nominal uang di mesin kasir itu.

"Hei" Wita menepuk pundak sempit Kinan. "Nggak makan siang ?"

"Sebentar" ucap Kinan tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan nominal uang di layar mesin kasir "aku nggak mau nombok" Kinan menoleh sekilas dan kembali mengetikan sesuatu di keyboard mesin kasir "aku harus lebih teliti"

Wita menghendikan bahunya, sambil memperhatikan Kinan yang sangat serius.

"And finished!" Perempuan berambut menjuntai hingga sepinggang itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Akhirnya Kinan menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ok, aku makan siang dulu ya".

"Ya".

e)(o

Suasana di kantin mall sangat ramai dengan para pegawai yang beristirahat untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Terlihat Kinan sedang mengunyah roti yang di pegang tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk dengan smartphone kesayangan nya.

Netranya tak lepas dari layar handphonenya, memperhatikan beberapa digit angka yang tertera di layar 5'5 inchi di tangan kirinya. Bibirnya melengkung beberapa derajat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"102 days"

Senyumannya merekah diiringi eyesmile yang menutupi mata cokelat nya.

"Tinggal 102 hari lagi".

Kinan menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus mengunyah roti di mulutnya. Tanpa menyadari pemuda bertubuh jangkung sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Kinan mendongak melihat siapa yang memanggil nama yang seharusnya tak pernah disebut oleh siapapun.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?" Kinan menyahut menggunakan bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih. Perempuan itu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Selera makannya langsung hilang seketika.

Pemuda keturunan korea itu menatap lesu perempuan di hadapannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat berisikan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak, dan meletakkan nya di hadapan Kinan.

"Aku mohon, berikan kesempatan untuk menebus semua dosa-dosa yang pernah kulakukan".

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat putus asa dengan ucapan nya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena perasaan bersalah terus menghantui dirinya.

Kinan menghela nafas gusar. Tatapan nya beralih ke amplop coklat dihadapannya.

"Aku akan ambil ini"

Dengan secepat kilat kinan langsung mengantongi amplop itu.

"Sebanyak apapun uang yang kau berikan padaku, Takan pernah bisa memaafkan perbuatan mu"

Kinan berdiri, tatapan tajamnya tak pernah luput dari wajah cantiknya. Pemuda di depannya membuat mood nya buruk seketika.

"Dengar Oh Sehun , berhentilah melakukan ini, dan pergilah sejauh mungkin yang kau bisa, aku tak perduli jika kau menyebutku murahan karena menerima uangmu"

Pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu menunduk. Tak berani menatap Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Ini bukan drama Korea, hidup itu harus realistis"

Kinan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat menusuk untuk pemuda albino itu.

Oh Sehun tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia berusaha menetralkan tenggorokan nya yang tercekat. Pandangan nya mengabur karena air bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

e)(o

"Aku duluan ya"

"Ya hati-hati"

Bunyi denting bel terdengar ketika Kinan menarik kenop pintu dan berjalan keluar untuk ke tempat kerja yang lain.

Yup, Kinan mempunyai kerja part time selain kerja di cafe berlogo ratu berwarna hijau yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Karena ekonomi yang menuntut dirinya untuk bekerja lebih keras dan giat. Kalau boleh mengeluh mungkin Kinan sudah gila sekarang ini. Tetapi karena harapan perempuan itu terlalu besar, maka ia harus bersabar dalam waktu yang lama. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, kan ?

Kakinya terus melangkah di trotoar jalan, tak menghiraukan asap kendaraan bermotor dan polusi udara yang berbahaya jika di hirup terlalu sering.

Kakinya berhenti ketika sudah sampai di tempat penyeberangan jalan bersama beberapa orang yang hendak kearah yang sama. Logo di tiang lampu lalu lintas menyala berwarna merah, yang menandakan untuk tidak menyebrang jalan. Netranya Terus melihat jam di handphone nya yang menunjukkan waktu 15.16 yang berarti 44 menit lagi jam kerja selanjutnya di mulai. Matanya menatap gelisah lampu lalu lintas di depannya. Setidaknya ia harus datang 30 menit lebih awal. Karena kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana wanita merapihkan tatanan rambut atau wajah, pasti membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit.

Sampai akhirnya lampu lalulintas berubah menjadi hijau dan angka lima belas detik tertera yang membuat orang yang hendak menyeberang, menjadi tergesa-gesa karena waktu menyebrang yang sangat singkat.

Kinan dengan secepat kilat melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebrang jalan. Tetapi belum sempat sampai di sebrang jalan, ada seseorang yang menginjak ujung belakang flat shoes nya yang berakibat terlepas dari kaki perempuan itu.

"E-eh"

Kinan hampir terjungkal kalau saja keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak di jaga. Ia hendak mengambil kembali flat shoes nya, tetapi lampu lalulintas tak berpihak kepadanya. Dan semua mobil sudah berbondong-bondong menggilas flat shoes satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Yahh"

Kinan menghela nafas lesu, mungkin setengah kesal. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.25 waktu sangat tidak memungkinkan jika kinan pergi ke pasar hanya untuk membeli sepasang sepatu. 'sialan' rasanya ia ingin mengumpat saja.

"Ch-chogyo"

Terlihat pemuda Korea menghampiri Kinan yang berdiri menatap malang sepatunya.

"I'm so sorry, i did'nt Mean it" pemuda itu membungkuk 15 derajat kearah Kinan.

Kinan menatap sebentar pemuda didepannya "Gwenchana"

Pemuda Korea itu terkejut melihat perempuan di depannya bisa berbahasa Korea, bahkan sangat fasih.

Kinan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda Korea yang masih berdiri memandangi kinan yang melenggang ke arah yang berlawanan. Wajah perempuan itu nampak sangat lelah. Kelihatan nya ia sedang badmood

"Hei tu-tunggu" pemuda Korea itu menghampiri kinan dengan setengah berlari.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea? Bisa kau tolong aku ? Aku tersesat disini" pemuda Korea itu terlihat putus asa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Kinan menatap malas pemuda di depannya. Sudah cukup orang satu orang Korea saja yang menggangu nya.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau punya handphone?"

"Y-ya"

"Kau bisa mengunggah Google map disitu"

"Batere handphone ku habis"

Lagi lagi Kinan menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya. Ia sangat lelah sekarang.

Pemuda Korea itu mengerti dengan keadaan perempuan di hadapannya sekarang.

"Maaf soal sepatumu, tapi bisakah kau tolong aku ? Aku janji akan mengganti sepatumu yang rusak itu"

Kinan menatap pemuda Korea di hadapannya. Terlihat sangat tulus untuk seorang bocah, jika di lihat dari wajah dan style pakaiannya.

"Setidaknya panggil aku Noona, aku lebih tua dari mu"

"Ah, maaf Noona" pemuda Korea itu membungkuk 45 derajat.

Kinan tersenyum tipis "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi bos ku dulu". Kinan berbalik, menjauh beberapa langkah dan merogoh ponsel di sakunya untuk meminta izin kepada manager di tempatnya bekerja.

Pemuda Korea itu sangat bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang mau menolong dirinya. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencari orang untuk menolongnya, tetapi orang disini semua sibuk karena urusan pekerjaan nya. Dan tak ada satupun orang yang bisa berbahasa Inggris.

Kinan berbalik menghampiri pemuda Korea itu "siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Aku Do kyungsoo"

"Baik Do kyungsoo-ssi, aku harus mengantar mu kemana ?"

Pemuda bernama kyungsoo itu terlihat bingung, menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi..."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir keras

"kalibata city?"

"Ok, ikut aku" Kinan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kakinya tanpa alas apapun.

"Tu-tunggu"

Kinan berbalik, memperhatikan kyungsoo yang merogoh sesuatu di dalam ranselnya.

"Aku selalu membawa ini kemanapun aku pergi" pemuda itu mengeluarkan sepasang sandal hotel dan memberikan nya kepada kinan.

Kinan menatap sebentar sandal di depannya, lalu beralih menatap pemuda Korea di depannya dengan senyum yang sangat tipis.

"Thanks"

e)(o

Kinan menatap apartemen tinggi di depannya. Perempuan itu berangan, seandainya ia tinggal di tempat yang nyaman seperti ini. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha untuk bersyukur dengan apa yang dia punya.

'Sabar'

'Sebentar lagi juga gue gak bakalan hidup susah kayak gini'

Kyungsoo melihat perempuan di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uh,?"

Kinan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa"

Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Kinan angkat bicara.

"Sudah sampai" Kinan menatap pemuda Korea di sampingnya "kalau begitu aku pulang" perempuan itu langsung berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

"Tu-tunggu"

Kinan menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menoleh kearah kyungsoo di belakang nya.

"Aku belum membelikan sepatu untuk mu, seperti janji ku tadi"

Kinan tersenyum, "tak apa, aku yakin anak SMA seperti mu tidak punya banyak uang" Kinan berbalik, dan melanjutkan langkah nya yang tertunda

"Tunggu dulu" kyungsoo ingin sekali protes, bahwa dia bukan anak SMA seperti yang di katakan oleh perempuan itu. Tapi di tahan niat nya itu.

Kinan kembali menoleh, "apa lagi?"

Kyungsoo terlihat gugup "Biarkan aku tau namamu, Noona"

Kinan tersenyum, melihat betapa inocent nya pemuda Korea itu.

"Kinan"

"Aulia Kinanti"

e)(o

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 18.35 WIB. Kinan masih berjalan di gang sempit ke arah rumahnya sambil menenteng tas plastik yang berisi flat shoes untuk kerja besok. Ia menatap sandal pemberian kyungsoo yang terpasang di kakinya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Perasaan lelah, sedih, putus asa tiba-tiba datang menghampiri nya. Sampai langkah kakinya terhenti di rumah kost yang ia tempati.

"Kinan"

Perempuan itu mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, ia menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Matanya membulat kaget. Pria paruh baya yang berumur hampir setengah abad berdiri di depannya. Pria yang ia benci setengah mati tapi rasa rindu sedikit mengisi relung hati nya ketika ia melihat wajah itu.

"Papah"

Perempuan itu membatu di tempatnya. Perasan benci dan rindu mulai bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Seketika mata coklatnya berair.

Pria yang di sebut sebagai 'papah' itu berjalan mendekati anak perempuannya yang di sangat di rindukan itu. Sang ayah tersenyum, perasaan rindu sudah membuncah di hatinya.

Nafas Kinan memburu "Masih berani papah temuin aku?"

Seketika ayah Kinan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap nanar gadis di depannya. Gadisnya terlihat sangat kurus di banding 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Sayang, papah minta maa-"

"Minta maaf?" Kinan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tenggorokan terasa tercekat karena menahan tangis. Bibirnya bergetar karena amarah yang memuncak.

"Selama lima tahun ini papah kemana?"

Ayah Kinan sama sekali tak menjawab. Matanya panas oleh air mata. Ia menunduk, perasaan bersalah menghantamnya telak. Ia memang seharusnya mendapat makian dari anaknya

"Papah tega nelantarin aku sama Lian, dan sekarang papah minta maaf?"

Ayah Kinan terus menunduk, tak berani menatap gadisnya yang sangat rapuh di depannya.

"Papah gak punya hati nurani ya?"

Nafas Kinan terlihat memburu karena menahan amarah.

"HIDUP AKU AKU SUSAH GARA GARA SIAPA ?"

Setetes air mata akhirnya lolos dari pelupuk mata kinan

"AKU BANTING TULANG KERJA SAMPE DELAPAN BELAS JAM SEHARI CUMA UNTUK HIDUPIN MAMAH SAMA LIAN"

"AKU RELA BUANG MASA MASA MUDA AKU, KERJA KAYAK ORANG KESETANAN,GAK PERDULI SAMA TEMAN-TEMAN AKU YANG SIBUK WARA-WIRI"

"SAMPE AKU DI MAKI-MAKI ATASAN, DI MAKI-MAKI ORANG, DI PANDANG RENDAH ORANG, KARENA KESALAHAN SEPELE YANG AKU BUAT"

"PERGI PAGI-PAGI BUTA SAMPE PULANG LARUT MALAM CUMA BUAT BAYARAN LIAN SEKOLAH DAN BUAT MAKAN SEHARI-HARI "

Tangis Kinan pecah, pipi mulusnya sudah banjir oleh air mata. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku nya menggores telapak tangan nya.

"Papah gak pernah tau rasa sakitnya jadi kinan" perempuan itu mengusap air mata nya dengan kasar "di pandang perempuan gak bener, di anggap gak berpendidikan"

Suara perempuan itu makin bergetar.

"Kinan capek, pah"

Perempuan itu menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menahan beban yang menumpuk di otaknya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening akibat menangis sambil berteriak.

"Papah minta maaf" suara ayah Kinan sudah bergetar. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya saat ini. Dengan secepat kilat ia memeluk putri sulungnya dengan erat.

"LEPASIN"

Pelukan sang ayah makin mengerat, ketika Kinan berusaha berontak. Kinan berteriak memukul apa saja di depannya seperti orang kesurupan.

Sang ayah hanya menangis melihat putri sulungnya sangat menderita. Tak perduli seberapa sakit pukulan yang mengenai tubuhnya. Sang ayah hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk erat putrinya.

Sampai akhirnya Kinan mulai berhenti berontak. Tenaganya sudah habis karena air mata dan teriakan nya. Ia pasrah, ia sangat membutuhkan pelukan sang ayah seperti ini. Tapi rasa bencinya hampir memenuhi hatinya. Ia tak kuasa menahan Isak tangis yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja, ia sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Tuhan begitu sayang padanya hingga memberi ujian yang sangat berat terhadapnya. Demi tuhan, ia hanya anak berumur 19 tahun.

e)(o

Suasana mall megah daerah Jakarta cukup ramai orang lalu lalang untuk menghilangkan penat di hari kerja. Berhubung hari ini akhir pekan, banyak orang yang hanya sekedar berbelanja, hang out bersama dengan teman, hingga kencan dengan seseorang yang kita cintai.

Tapi tidak dengan perempuan berambut cokelat sepinggang itu. Kinan terlihat sibuk membagikan selebaran yang berisi Tentang smartphone keluaran terbaru Dangan seragam bergambar smartphone yang sama dengan brosur yang ia pegang. Ya, kalian bisa tebak Kinan bekerja sebagai experience consultant atau lebih akrab dikenal sebagai SPG. Ya, dan ini juga adalah pekerjaan Kinan yang kedua setelah bekerja sebagai waiters di cafetaria daerah Sudirman.

Suara teriakan perempuan itu terdengar sangat kencang sampai terdengar hingga beberapa toko di sebelahnya. Kinan terlihat bersemangat karena hari ini ia sudah menjual 3 unit Smartphone yang menjadi targetnya. Dengan kepandaian dalam hal berbicara, Kinan dengan mudah mengalihkan customer yang ingin membeli smartphone lain, hingga tidak tertarik dan malah berpaling ke smartphone yang ia promosi kan.

Sampai akhirnya pemuda jangkung berkulit putih seputih susu datang menghampiri nya.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Kinan menghela nafas dengan malas, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan suara Husky itu. Dengan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? Apa anda ingin membeli smartphone terbaru? Saya punya rekomendasi yang sangat cocok untuk Anda" Kinan berkata dengan senyum yang menyebalkan.

Sehun menatap datar perempuan di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Kinan.

"Baek, bicaralah menggunakan bahasa Korea"

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, bisa anda berbicara bahasa Indonesia?" Lagi-lagi Kinan tersenyum dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun bicarakan.

Kinan mencari akal, ia sangat malas bila berhadapan dengan orang ini. Sampai akhirnya otak brilian mengeluarkan ide. Ia melihat jam yang bertengger di tangan nya "Oh maaf tuan, aku sibuk sekarang" dan pergi begitu saja kedalam toko, meninggalkan pemuda Korea dengan wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan ekspresinya sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya wanita-wanita yang memakai seragam yang sama seperti Kinan menghampiri Sehun dengan antusias. Menawarkan produk yang di jualnya dengan berdesak-desakan dengan sesama SPG lainnya. Berusaha mencari atensi pemuda Korea itu. Tetapi Sehun tak menggubris wanita-wanita itu, ia malah mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan menghubungi seseorang entah siapa.

Belum genap lima menit, datang seorang pria dengan balutan seragam hitam di tubuhnya. Sehun langsung membisikan beberapa kata ke telinga pria itu dan di angguki oleh sang pria berseragam hitam yang menyandang sebagai bodyguard nya Oh Sehun.

"Bisa kami berbicara dengan perempuan itu?" Bodyguard Sehun menunjuk Kinan yang sedang mengelap display branch di meja dalam toko.

Para SPG itu menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk. Dan menemukan perempuan yang di maksud dengan bodyguard itu. Semua wanita itu menghela nafas, dari tadi atensi pemuda Korea itu hanya tertuju pada Kinan. Akhirnya dengan langkah malas para SPG berbalik ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Bodyguard Sehun berjalan menghampiri perempuan yang tengah berpura-pura sibuk mengelap display branch yang tidak berdebu sama sekali.

"Maaf mbak, bisa bicara dengan bos saya sebentar?"

Kinan berdecak malas, perempuan itu menoleh dengan senyuman yang menjengkelkan. "Maaf pak, bapak tidak lihat saya sedang sibuk? Bapak bisa bertanya dengan SPG lain, yang masih menjual brand yang sama dengan saya"

Sehun yang dari tadi melihat dari jauh, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri perempuan yang kelihatan 'sok sibuk itu.

Sampai akhirnya langkah Sehun terhenti di sebelah bodyguard nya. dan tersenyum sangat tulus untuk perempuan di depannya.

"Tolong terjemahkan"

"Baik tuan"

"Kebetulan handphone ku terjatuh di kolam renang, aku ingin membeli smartphone baru yang sudah tahan air"

"Kata bos saya, handphone nya terjatuh di kolam renang, dia pengen cari handphone yang sudah tahan air"

Kinan mendengus, tanpa di terjemahkan juga ia tau. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Baik, disini kami punya tipe S8 yang sudah tahan air dan debu dengan desain yang unik yaitu layar yang melengkung yang memudahkan pengguna beroperasi menggunakan satu tangan dan bla bla bla..."

Sehun tak mendengar jelas apa yang setelahnya di ucapkan oleh baekhyun. Atensinya selalu kepada wajah cantik Baekhyun yang nampak bersinar seperti matahari terbit.

Matanya yang bulat, hidungnya yang berukuran sedang, pipinya yang sangat pas bila di sentuh olehnya. Dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu Sehun dambakan. Bagaikan candu yang sangat tinggi di dalam diri Sehun.

"Totalnya 12 juta rupiah"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan beralih pada bon yang tertera di meja beserta dengan box smartphone nya.

"Pembayaran ingin melalui Cash atau debit?" Kinan berbicara seolah-olah tak mengenal pelanggan di depannya. Ia tak ingin citranya menjadi buruk, karena mengenal pria bule kebanyakan duit di depannya.

Bodyguard di sebelah Sehun terlihat menerjemahkan perkataan yang di ucapkan oleh Kinan. Sehun terlihat mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit nya yang berada di dalam dompet sakunya. Dan langsung menyerahkan nya kepada kinan didepannya. Kinan menerima kartu kredit yang di berikan Sehun, ia mulai memasukan benda tipis persegi panjang itu ke mesin kartu kredit. Dan mulai mengetikan beberapa tombol disitu.

"Untuk transaksi ingin menggunakan tanda tangan atau kode pin?" Kinan menyerahkan mesin kartu kredit kehadapan pemuda Korea itu. Dan lagi lagi bodyguard nya menerjemahkan perkataan Kinan barusan.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar.

"Kau bahkan tau kode pin nya"

"Katanya, mbak tau kode pin nya"

Mendadak semua mata tertuju kepada Kinan. Semua SPG yang bekerja disitu terlihat berbisik, menatap jijik perempuan ber name tag Kinan itu. Dan mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Kinan.

"Keluarga dia kan gak mampu, kok bisa sih kenal sama orang luar, banyak duit pula"

"Ih kok bisa ya? Jangan-jangan dia perempuan malam"

"Diluarnya aja perempuan baik-baik, tapi ternyata..."

"Tak kusangka, kita telah di bodohi oleh wajah innocent nya" semua SPG terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya menatap rendah perempuan bername-tag Aulia Kinanti itu. Berharap tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan perempuan malam itu.

Perempuan yang sedang di gosipkan itu menunduk. Kinan menggenggam erat kartu kredit yang ada di tangannya. Hatinya mencelos mendengar perkataan kejam dari mulut rekan kerjanya.

Sehun menyadari raut wajah Kinan yang berubah suram. Sepertinya ia salah berbicara. Pemuda Korea itu menatap sekelilingnya, melihat para pegawai yang menatap Baekhyun seperti pandangan yang merendahkan.

"B-baekhyu..."

"Untuk transaksi ingin menggunakan tanda tangan atau kode pin?" Kinan memotong kalimat Sehun dengan cepat. Ia sangat muak dengan pria di hadapannya. Ia hanya ingin cepat tuntas agar Sehun cepat pergi dari sini.

Terlihat bodyguard nya kembali mengatakan perkataan Kinan menggunakan bahasa Korea. Sehun hanya menatap perubahan wajah Kinan yang suram. Sepertinya memang benar ia salah berbicara, atensinya beralih ketika bodyguard nya memanggil namanya berkali kali. lalu ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan bodyguard nya barusan.

"Tanda tangan saja"

"Tanda tangan aja, katanya mbak"

"Baik" Kinan mengurus bon dan semua tetek bengeknya. Wajahnya masih nampak tak bersemangat, terlihat sangat murung. Perempuan itu tengah menjelaskan tentang garansi dan semua hal yang menyangkut dengan smartphone yang Sehun beli. Dan terakhir ia memasukkan box handphone dan nota pembelian kedalam paper bag dan menyerahkan nya kepada sehun, dan kali ini dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Terimakasih, selamat berbelanja kembali" Kinan membungkuk 45 derajat. Dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Sehun terlihat memasang wajah bersalah. Ia ingin sekali memeluk perempuan didepannya. Tapi ia tak mau salah lagi dengan apa yang dia perbuat. Ia hanya diam, seakan tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan tiba-tiba bodyguard di sebelahnya mendapat panggilan dari handphone nya. Bodyguard itu menekan tombol yang berada di earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"Tuan, nyonya sudah sampai di bandara"

Sehun kembali mengalihkan atensinya. Ia hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan apa yang di katakan bodyguard nya. Dan pergi begitu saja. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya hilang total. Ia hanya bisa memperburuk keadaan.

Pandangan Sehun memburam, tiba-tiba air matanya menghalangi penglihatannya. Hatinya mendadak sesak. Ia menyesali perbuatannya bodohnya dimasa lalu. Rasanya ia ingin memutar waktu. Dan kembali pada masa-masa indahnya dengan Baekhyun.

e)(o

Pintu bis terbuka, Kinan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bus yang sangat ramai mengingat ini adalah jam pulang kerja. Beruntung ada kursi yang kosong, dengan secepat kilat ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi itu. Sejenak ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku seharian ini. Ia menatap semua wajah penumpang bis yang lelah akibat aktivitas nya di kantor. Ketika sedang nyamannya bersender di kursi empuknya, Tiba-tiba lagu Tata Janeta dengan judul korban mu mengalun kencang di dalam bis.

Sendiri ku menangis, tak seorang pun tau lukaku

Air mata seakan luapkan rasa sedihku

Percuma semua penjelasanmu

Kini ku Takan perduli denganmu

Simpan saja semua kata kata mu

simpan saja tuk korbanmu, yang baru

Oh sialan, Baekhyun mendesah malas

Sadisnya kau, bagai tak punya hati

Teganya kau bermain di belakangku,

Harus selalu kau ingat, aku tak pernah sesakit ini

Kan kuingat kau selalu sampai mati

Entah kenapa liriknya sangat menampar dirinya telak. Entah karena lelah atau apa, ia seakan masuk kedalam lagu yang di putar oleh supir bus bedebah ini.

Sendiri ku menangis

Tanpa seorang pun tau, lukaku

Simpan saja semua kata-kata mu

Simpan saja untuk korbanmu yang baru

Sadisnya kau, bagai tak punya hati

Teganya kau bermain di belakangku,

Harus selalu kau ingat, aku tak pernah sesakit ini

Kan kuingat kau selalu

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, mendengar lirik itu. Seakan-akan lagu itu memang di tujukan untuk dirinya seorang

Kan kuingat kau selalu

Ia seakan teringat dengan masa lalunya dengan Sehun. Lirik lagu yang di putar begitu jelas menampar dirinya, seakan lagu itu memang di persembahkan untuk nya.

Seketika sebelah matanya menetes kan liquid bening, mengalir di pipi tirus nya. Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa indah nya bersama Sehun. Kepalanya mendadak pening akibat menahan tangis. Ia mengantuk, badannya begitu lelah setelah bekerja seharian penuh. Perlahan, matanya tertutup karena kelopak matanya yang tiba-tiba berat. Sampai akhirnya Kepalanya jatuh kesamping, menimpa pundak seseorang disebelahnya.

Seseorang di sebelahnya tiba-tiba merasakan beban di pundaknya. Ia menoleh, melihat kepala perempuan yang bertengger di pundaknya. Ia seperti mengenali perempuan berambut coklat panjang itu. Ia berpikir sebentar, sampai akhirnya Matanya membulat ketika ia menyadari siapa perempuan di sebelahnya.

"N-noona"

To be continued

Maaf lama ya, sibuk sama kerjaan, revisi yang menumpuk membuat kepala gue mumet seketika. Gua harap gak ngantuk ya pas baca.

Untuk cute boy n absurd girl masih 3/4 lagi selesai mungkin dalam 2 hari bakal gue update. (Tapi gak janji ya wkwkwk)

Mohon vote dan comment ya, biar semangat nulisnya, kasih kritik juga, yang pedes kalau bisa, biar gue bisa memperbaiki apa yang salah di tulisan gue. Mohon bantuannya, masih newbie soalnya.

Love you

Sign

Meumeuq


End file.
